Perfect
by Pillowender
Summary: It took a lot just to make this night perfect and when he finally went down on one knee to ask for her hand it had all been worth it. A story of how Percy proposed to Annabeth. One-Shot.


**Something I came up with after finishing House of Hades. Seeing that the next book will come out months from now I decided to write down a few fanfics to pass the time. So here's one about Percy's proposal to Annabeth. I didn't really think this through and punched in whatever came to mind so I'm sorry if it sucks. I also didn't proof read so I apologize for any grammatical errors.**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters used in this story**_

* * *

From the moment they had stepped into the front porch of the big house Percy had realized that nothing in this world– even Tartarus– could make him any more scared and nervous than he was at that moment. His heart was hammering against his rib cage threatening to burst out with every beat. As he took in Annabeth's hand in his it didn't help that she was looking at him lovingly with those stormy gray eyes he'd come to love. It made him want to melt into a puddle of his own sweat and the only thing preventing him from passing out right there was the fact that he could not ruin this for her... for both of them.

Percy had been planning this for weeks already with the help of a few friends to make their date especially romantic and special. It was a lot of work and it gave him a lot of splitting-headaches, but it was all worth it. Especially when it comes to Annabeth.

When she had opened her door for him when he came to pick her up, he'd been so awestruck that she had to snap his finger a few times in front of his face just to get his attention.

"Well?" Annabeth had asked her tone showing amusement. Clearly she knew that she was the one causing her boyfriend's speechlessness.

A cocky grin played on Percy's lips as he leaned down to give her a light kiss on the lips. "You look..." He paused looking for an appropriate word to describe his girlfriend. She wore a simple chiffon lavender dress with a sweetheart cut neckline. It was sleeveless, revealing her toned arms, and flowed all the way down to the bottom of her knees. Her blonde hair was in soft curls cascading down her back and held back by a silver lotus barrette. Her make-up was done nice and simple. Just something that enhanced her features and her beautiful storm gray eyes. She wore silver 4-inch heels– making her height in par with Percy's and accessorized her look with a silver necklace(given by Percy on their first anniversary), the silver owl earrings her mom had given her when she was a kid, and a white purse from her friend Rachel Dare. The only non silver jewelry she had was the magical bracelet of celestial bronze to which Leo made to protect them from the monsters. It wasn't as strong as the magic boundaries in Camp Half-Blood or Camp Jupiter but it was enough to mask their scent and Percy was wearing a matching one.

So to say she just looked, "Stunning." Percy had said taking her hand, intertwining their fingers.

The color rushed to Annabeth's cheeks after hearing the compliment from her boyfriend. Even after 8 years of dating she still felt the butterflies in her stomach whenever he was around her. "I had help from some children of Aphrodite," she said looking down on the floor to hide her blush. It wasn't usually Annabeth to ask help from the snooty children of Aphrodite and he knew Piper was the one who persuaded her to make her sisters do her look. Truthfully it was Percy who had asked Piper to do that because he wanted this night to be absolutely perfect and considering how Annabeth looked more beautiful than Aphrodite herself (don't tell her he had thought that or the night will be ruined) just made it clear that the children of the goddess had done an amazing job.

Percy smiled at her and pecked her temple. "Let's go. Our ride is waiting."

He led her out of her apartment complex where a flying chariot strapped to two pegasi– one black(obviously Blackjack) and the other pure white– was waiting out front. Percy's not sure what the people saw in place of the chariot and the winged horses, but he was too absorbed with the beautiful girl beside him that he didn't really care.

They climbed on and Percy gripped the reins getting ready to fly off.

"Where are we going Percy?" Annabeth asked as she held on.

"Home," was his one word reply as they took off. Despite the fact that they were flying on top speed, the wind didn't blow too strong sparing Annabeth's perfectly made hair and Percy's crisp navy blue suit. The summer wind was pleasant against their skin and Percy felt Annabeth's arms snake around his left arm, pressing her head against his shoulder in a loving manner. It was making it hard for him to control the reins more, but because of the fact that he can speak to the pegasi, giving out orders of where to go and turn gave him a reason not to take Annabeth off him. Besides he liked it like that.

They flew for five more minutes before Percy had told the pegasi to slow down because they were nearing their destination. He glanced at Annabeth to see her face and he could see how she was confused as to why he was taking her there, but this puzzled look was immediately replaced by a surprised, but warm expression.

Even though they were still a few meters away, Percy could already see the pine tree sitting on top of the hill, the Golden Fleece that they'd recovered years back still hanging from the lowest branch with the Dragon at the base sleeping soundly. The blue house was still standing, freshly painted and the strawberry fields were in full bloom for the summer. It was still the same Camp that they'd known since they were kids.

They zoomed pass the big house and landed on the commons area surrounded by the cabins. The campfire was burning bright red despite the fact that the campers were nowhere in sight. When Percy looked down on Annabeth, he could tell that she was confused as to why the camp was empty tonight, but she didn't ask any questions. Truthfully, the campers were still there. Just hidden from their eyes because of Hazel concealing them from their site so that they could be alone... or at least they would feel alone. Nonetheless he knew that the people will give them their privacy when they start off.

_Don't screw up tonight boss. Good luck._ Blackjack had said as soon as Percy got off the chariot helping Annabeth down.

"Thanks Blackjack," he told the black _pegasi_ before he and his buddy flew off into the stables at the back of the Big House.

Percy took a deep breath before leading Annabeth to the lake who was awestruck at the scene in front of her. The moon was especially big tonight, shining brightly and illuminating the water casting a pleasant silver glow. He hadn't really been there when the people he asked to help set up the place when they got to work, so he was just as surprised and amazed as her. There was a table made for two floating in the middle of the lake, draped with white silk cloth and adorned by a beautiful centerpiece of flowers arranged by the Demeter cabin with an array of Roses, Baby's Breaths, Carnations and just the right amount of fern. Music played in the background– despite the fact that there was no one around to play it– Beethoven being carried by the wind filling Percy's body with a feeling of serenity. There were also tiny balls of fire flickering around them like fireflies giving off a fantasy feel to the scene before them. The Hecate and Demeter cabin had done an amazing job with the place. The naiads were even cooperative of his request on keeping their table afloat.

"Percy, this is..." Annabeth trailed off, speechless.

He took her hand and interlaced their fingers walking to the edge of the lake. He looked at the water in front of them and imagined it was solid just as how he'd done years ago to help Clarisse return her father's chariot. Back then he was still young and learning to control his powers, but now, he was fully mature and fully aware of his own ability's limits that sometimes he didn't even think of the things he wanted the water to do for him.

He stepped into the lake and had stayed on the surface pulling Annabeth along with him, guiding her with every step. When they got to their table, he pulled her chair for her and let her sit before taking his place opposite her on the table.

"How did you?" she asked looking around her awe and then down at the water beneath their feet. Below, she saw naiads smiling at her and waving their dark hair floating around aimlessly.

Percy shrugged. "Had to do a lot of favors. Made a lot of tributes. Got turned into a tree twice, inhaled a few pollens, hunted down Akmon and Passalos and maybe got chased by an automaton of Abraham Lincoln."

He had said that in a way like how you'd say, _"oh you know, just around the corner"_ just to sound casual with Annabeth, but in reality it took a lot of his effort and drained a lot of his energy just to get this night perfect.

She didn't say anymore but he can tell she was extremely touched by how she looked at him with longing through her gray eyes.

Dinner went by smoothly after that. The food was great as usual, the wood nymphs coming in to serve them with soup, salad and beef brisket, their magical glass filling up with anything they wanted to drink. As usual, Percy and filled his glass up with blue coke while Annabeth drank iced tea. When they were done eating, Percy immediately got up and went over to Annabeth pulling her up from her chair.

"What is it?" she asked as she dropped the napkin she was using to wipe her mouth.

"Let's dance," he said snaking his arms around her waist and pulling her body close.

He wasn't much of a dancer, but he'd taken a few lessons with Hazel who surprisingly knew how to slow dance. She had said that all you needed to do was sway your body to the music. Nothing much to it really as long as your dancing with someone you love then everything will just naturally follow.

Annabeth closed her eyes and leaned her head on his shoulder releasing a content sigh. A smile cracked on his lips as they were slowly lifted off the water courtesy of Jason controlling the winds around them somewhere.

Percy held her leaned towards her ear and whispered, "open your eyes Annabeth." And she did. She almost lost her footing when she saw they were at least 10 feet up the air but Percy held her tight.

"I love you Annabeth," he said his voice filled with as much truth as he can muster.

She looked up to him. Into those tantalizing sea-green eyes that belonged to the man that made her world. "I love you too Percy." She reached up and captured his lips in hers.

During their kiss Percy could feel the wind was redirecting them just as he had told Jason to do. He was slowly lowering them down, but instead of landing back on the water their feet had touched soft sand. When they broke the kiss they were already on the shore of Long Island Beach facing the horizon, under the silver moon.

There was a blanket spread a few feet away from them and Percy had again guided Annabeth there where two slices of chocolate cake sat on the surface. Dessert.

They sat down on the blanket and took the cake, munching on it quietly.

"You really planned this down to the last bit didn't you?" Annabeth asked, setting down her now empty plate.

Percy swallowed his last bite and placed his plate near her as well. He draped an arm across her shoulders and pulled her closer. "Yhup. Down to the fireworks."

Annabeth pulled away slightly to look at him. "What fireworks?"

As if on cue, an explosion sounded and when Annabeth looked up, the fireworks were already lighting the night sky displaying an array of colors. Some were especially engineered to show the adventures she had with Percy from the first quest they led on returning Zeus' master bolt down to their battle with Gaea. Getting chased by an automaton of Abe Lincoln became worth it seeing how great the Hephaestus cabin had done.

When the last firework exploded on the sky they were alone with the moon again. Annabeth was sinking in to Percy's shoulder when he stood up yet again, taking her hand with him.

"I want to show you one last thing," he said pulling her up and kissing her forehead.

She was confused as how there could be more of this night since it had already been so perfect, but she had followed him either way when he led her towards the big house. Nothing had changed much inside as much as the outside. The furniture were still the same, and Seymour the leopard was still mounted on the wall above the fireplace growling when Percy and Annabeth passed by him.

They went out into the front porch where Percy had suddenly stopped to face Annabeth who had looked around confused.

"Percy," she began turning to look at him. "Being in here is nice and all, but after the floatingdinner place at the lake and the fireworks at the beach I don't see how– "

He held out a hand to stop her and she did. Annabeth shut her mouth and waited for him to say something. He could understand how this could confuse her. He'd taken her to dinner on the surface of a lake, danced with her in mid-air and showed her a firework display of their past adventures. There was nothing special about the front porch of the big house. It wasn't even decorated to look romantic in any way. Just a wooden floor, with a ceiling fan over head and a single yellow light to illuminate the place and even that was surrounded by moths.

"Do you know what day it is?" he asked.

Annabeth cocked an eyebrow and crossed her arms on her chest. "Friday?"

He chuckled at the fact that Annabeth hadn't remembered this day. In fact he didn't really think she'd marked this on her calendar, but he on the other hand remembered it clearly. The reason for that because it was when he looked up at the face of a pretty girl before he'd passed out from exhaustion.

He reached out and touched her hair remembering how he'd remember the princess curls she had when they were kids. Now it was only soft waves against her back.

"It's the day we first met. Right on this porch." He chuckled again at the memory. "And your first words to me were, 'he's the one, he must be'."

Her eyes widened with realization and shame that she hadn't known. Also disbelief that Percy had even remembered that day so long ago.

He stared at her eyes. "Thinking of it now, I could say you weren't talking about the first great prophecy, but the one you'd spending the rest of your life with."

This is it. Moment of truth.

He took her hand in his and held them firmly. Annabeth was looking at him expectantly, urging him to continue as if she knew what was gonna happen next. Which is why Percy planned it down to the last bit, even the words he'll let go.

"I think we should end our relationship as boyfriend and girlfriend," he said looking directly at her keeping his face blank.

He could see the mixture of confusion and panic dancing around her eyes as she asked, "Percy, what do you mean?"

He grinned cockily as he took out a tiny velvet box from his coat's pocket and he bent down on one knee. "I mean." He flipped open the box with his thumb to reveal a 10K princess cut diamond topping a silver band. The ring was simple, but beautiful and elegant. "We should end our relationship as boyfriend and girlfriend and begin our relationship as husband and wife." He took the ring from the box and held it up to her. "Annabeth Chase, will you marry me?"

Annabeth was speechless. The tears automatically streamed down her cheeks, staining her perfectly done make-up.

"Well?" Percy had asked a little worried that she was silent for so long.

She nodded her head, keeping her mouth covered with her hands, afraid that when she opened them she'll start bawling out. She held her hand out to him, and with a bright smile, Percy slipped on the ring in her finger. When he stood up, Annabeth could no longer contain herself. She jumped at him screaming, "YES! YES! YES!" locking her arms around his shoulders and squeezing the air out of his lungs. He didn't even have time to react when she reached up and gave him a kiss.

When they broke cheers erupted around them as the veil Hazel created to hide everyone from the eyes of Percy and Annabeth lifted to reveal the campers and some of their old friends. The two of them laughed and shared another kiss to celebrate.

* * *

**So that's it. I feel like I could have done more in the end there, but my fingers already hurt from typing all night non-stop. Review if you think I should make a story of how Percy went through the process of preparing for the proposal.**


End file.
